Snow Forts
The Snow Forts is an area in Club Penguin. It is located between the Town Center and The Plaza, and it leads to the Stadium. It is mostly known for its Clock Tower that tells the current global time of Club Penguin, and also very popular because the two giant forts are a great place to hide behind during a Snowball Fight, which many people have here. Lately, the Snow Forts has been the home to numerous party rooms, such as the Downtown Showdown, the Epic Show and the Temple of Fruit. In January 2013, the Time Trekker 3000 was placed here by Gary. At the Hollywood Party, there was now 3 party rooms to enter from the Snow Forts. First Penguin High 3 Set, then High Speed Getaway Set, and lastly Return of the Space Squid Set. Usually this room is well decorated for a party. History Until September 12, 2005 there were no Snow Forts. Puffle Roundup was also here before it was moved to the Pet Shop, as puffles were first seen here in November 2005 and the Pet Shop had not yet opened. Gary built the Clock Tower here on February 23, 2007. The Snow Forts is perfect to have a snowball fight with your friends, or prepare parties. It was renovated on December 6, 2012 for The Journey. Pins Parties 2007 *The forts were wooden ships during the Pirate Party 2007. *The forts were ice castles during the 2007 Summer Kick Off Party. *The forts were squids and octopi in the 2007 and 2008 Water Parties. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the forts were replaced by two giant snowmen. 2008 *The forts were made to look like real life forts of different cultures during the Submarine Party, one was Greek and the other was Aztec. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the forts were melted and the flagpoles were bent. The Clock on the Clock Tower displayed the date backwards and the numbers on the Clock had a different font. *Snow Forts was called "Siege Forts" during the 2008 Medieval Party. *During the 2008 Music Jam, the Snow Forts had a store for members that sold music T-shirts and a VIP pass to Backstage (the party). *During the Penguin Games, the marathon event ran through here. 2009 *During the Puffle Party 2009 there were seven snow forts, one for each type of puffle to throw snowballs to others. The way to the Puffle Feeding Area was at the Snow Forts. *The forts were trees during the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *The forts were boxes during the April Fools' Party 2009, and there was the Box Store next to the Ice Rink. One of the box forts said "fort" and the other said "other fort". *During the 2009 Medieval Party, the there were three Snow Forts for each medieval color team with three snowball catapults. *During the Music Jam 2009 there was a battle of the bands, T-shirt Shop and the Music Maker 3000. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there were two airships in the color of red and blue. *During The Fair 2009, there were Puffle Paddle, and an entrance to the Bonus Game Room, which was available to non-members. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the forts became larger just like an edge of a castle wall with a tower and 2 walls with the flag on the top of the tower. 2010 *During the Puffle Party 2010, there were eight snow forts where each Puffle threw a snowball at each other. The entrance to the Puffle Feeding Area was also here. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the door to A Silly Place is here. The Forts were melted and miscellaneous items were all around. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Forts look battle ships and clock turned in a wood clock. *During The Fair 2010, there were an entrance to the Bonus Game Room, which was available to non-members. *During the Card-Jitsu Water opening, it was a place where a water churner was located. 2011 *During the Puffle Party 2011, there were several forts each with a puffle in it. Depending on what color puffle you brought, the balloons and other decorations would turn to their color. e.g.: If you bring a blue puffle, those decorations would change to blue. If you throw snowballs at any puffle, they would stare at you for a while with a snow-covered face and shake the snow off. There was also an entrance to the Puffle Feeding Area. No membership was required. *During the Music Jam 2011, The snow forts where very similar to the Music Jam 2009, Battle of the bands,a "Shirts Rock" shop and a stage for red and a stage for blue where penguins can play music. *During the Halloween Party 2011, The forts turned into a little village that penguins pretend to live and to trick or treat. This makes fun for the player. 2012 *During the Earth Day 2012 event, this was the only room decorated. *During the Medieval Party 2012, there were three fort and medieval-style catapults. *During the Holiday Party 2012, it was decorated with a coins total counter and the Bakery is there too. Penguins can also donate coins for Coins for Change here as its station is here this year. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party, you could enter 3 party rooms: First is Penguin High 3 Set, second is High Speed Getaway Set, and last Return of the Space Squid Set. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the snow is replaced with a city street. At the bottom of the room, there is a bus stop and telephone booth. Two buildings are seen, Fragile Things Inc. and Priceless Antiques, though they are inaccessible. A tunnel leads to the Stadium. *During the Monsters University Takeover, it became the entrance to the Campus Quad. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it became an entrance to the Train Station. 2014 *At the pre-events before the Prehistoric Party 2014, half of the Snow Forts were removed and a message in the snow replaced it. *During the Muppets World Tour, the Snow Forts was decorated to resemble Spain. *During the Future Party, the Time Portal could be accessed in here to access the Snow Forts in the future *As seen in the future, the way to access The Plaza will be destroyed. Meteors are seen falling in the sky, the sky looks like the purple space above and the trees and plants are made of holograms. The Time Portal was placed in here to access the Snow Forts in year 2014. *During the Penguin Cup Construction, the Stadium was seen in a big transformation for the upcoming Penguin Cup. There was a crane with a wrecking ball, a box with some flags representing the teams competing during the party and finally, the welcome monument was covered in a sheet. The other fort was removed as well. *During the Penguin Cup, there was a welcome monument, some flags representing the teams competing during the party, and some food stands. *During the Frozen Party, the room was designed like Olaf's dreams. The room could be frozen by throwing magical snowballs.Elsa's Ice Palace was accessible from here. * During the Pirate Party 2014, the Snow Forts was decorated as a dock where a pirate ship was battling the dockside, and the entrance to the Stadium was decorated like a pirate-style building. *During the Merry Walrus Party, the Merry Walrus sleigh was there. It was filled with presents and coins. 2015 *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, there was a turret and junk lying around. There was a igloo designed like the furniture item Tatooine House and the houses on Tatooine. *During the SoundStudio Party, there was a stand as well as the Snowball Records and Play for DJ Cadence buildings. *During Pi Day, there was a sign with a pie on it facing The Plaza. This, along with other signs, led the player to the Mine Shack. *During Puffle Party 2015, it was designed like the Puffle Party 2014. *During the Cave Maze, a large signpost was on the right directing players to the Cave Maze which was held in The Dock. *During the Frozen Fever Party, the Snow Forts was decorated the same way as the Frozen Party (2014). Trivia *On the Club Penguin app, you can join the Red or Blue teams by standing on circles markers, and you can throw snowballs at either of the forts and depending on which team you're on, the fort will either be damaged or get fixed. Not selecting a team will cause either fort to get damaged if you throw a snowball. You can change color at will, and leaving the room will reset the team you're on. *There was a message written in Tic Tac Toe Code on the clock tower, which is "By G". After the Clock Tower got a new appearance in December 2012, the message can no longer be seen. *According to PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs, the best snow is located here. *The Snow Forts is directly in the center of Club Penguin, according to the map. *It is possible that the Cave is located somewhere under the Snow Forts. *The Snow Forts are featured on the Snow Forts Background, and one of the forts is also featured on a pin. *After the Puffle Hotel was added to the Plaza, you could see it next to the Pet Shop in the distance. **However, during the Medieval Party 2013 construction, the Stage could be seen next to the Pet Shop, and the Puffle Hotel was absent. **The Puffle Hotel couldn't be seen at all until February 13, 2014. *The music from the Town Center can be heard from here. *The old Stadium design can be seen from the Snow Forts even though it was renovated. Gallery Graphical Designs Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts in 2005-2007 before the Clock Tower was built. Snow Forts before The Journey.png|The Snow Forts from 2007-2012 before The Journey. New_Snow_Forts.png|The Snow Forts with the Ice Rink (prior to the Clock Target design). StadiumMarch2013.png|The Snow Forts with the Soccer Pitch (prior to the Clock Target redesign) SnowFortsOctober2013.png|The Snow Forts with the Soccer Pitch (new Clock Target design). SnowFortsWinter.png|The Snow Forts with the Ice Rink (new Clock Target design). Snow Forts CP app.png|On the Club Penguin App. 2006 Image:Snow Forts Winter Luau 2006 .jpg|Winter Luau 2006 Snow Forts Sports Party.jpg|Sports Party Halloween Forts.png|Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006Snow Forts.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 Winter Firesta 2007 Snow Forts.PNG|Winter Fiesta 2007 Snow Forts April 2007.PNG|April Fools' Party 2007 Pirate snow forts.PNG|Pirate Party 2007 Snow Forts Summer Kickoff Party 2007.png|Summer Kickoff Party 2007 Snowforts-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin Suprise Party 2007 Snow Forts.PNG|Surprise Party 2007 Christmas2007forts.jpg|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Snow Forts during Submarine Party 2008.png|Submarine Party 2008 SPD08SnowForts.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Snow Forts during April Fools Party 2008.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Snow Forts Pirate Party 2008.PNG|Rockhopper's Arrival Party Summer Water Snow Forts.PNG|Water Party 2008 Image:Music Jam Snow Forts.PNG|Music Jam 2008 Image:Snow Forts Penguin Games 2008.png|Penguin Games 2008 Snow Forts Fall Fair 2008.png|Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Snow Forts.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08SnowForts.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Forts Fiesta.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 Snow Forts Puffle Party 2009.jpg|Puffle Party 2009 Snow Forts St Patrick's Day 2009.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Snow Forts April Fools' Party 2009.jpg|April Fools' Party 2009 Snow Forts during Adventure Party 2009.png|Adventure Party 2009 construction File:Adventure_Party_2009_snow_forsts!.png|Adventure Party 2009 Snow Forts during Music Jam 2009.png|Music Jam 2009 construction File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-snow-forts.png|Music Jam 2009 Snow Forts during Festival of Flight 2009.png|Festival of Flight construction Snow Forts during Festival of Flight.png|Festival of Flight File:Snow Forts during Fall Fair 2009.png|The Fair 2009 Snow Forts during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Snowforts09.png|Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Snow Forts.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|Puffle Party 2010 File:Forts1_aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2010 MedievalParty2010Snow Forts.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 Snow Forts Island Adventure Party 2010.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Snow Forts.PNG|Music Jam 2010 File:TheFair2010Snow_Forts.PNG|The Fair 2010 Snow Forts during Halloween Party 2010.png|Halloween Party 2010 Snow Forts during Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Snow Forts during Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|The Great Storm of 2010 during rain Snow Forts Celebration of Water.png|Celebration of Water Snow Forts Holiday Party 2010.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 PuffleParty2011SnowForts.png|Puffle Party 2011 Snow Forts during April Fools Party 2011.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Snow Forts during Earth Day Party 2011.png|Earth Day 2011 Snow Forts during the Construction of Medieval Party 2011.png|Medieval Party 2011 construction Medieval2011SnowForts.png|Medieval Party 2011 Snow Forts during Music Jam 2011.png|Music Jam 2011 IslandAdventure2011Forts.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 Snow Forts during The Fair 2011.png|The Fair 2011 Snow Forts Halloween.PNG|Halloween Party 2011 CJParty2011Forts.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Snow Forts during Holiday Party 2011.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 UnderwaterExpeditionSnowForts.png|Underwater Expedition Snow Forts during Rockhoppers Quest 2012.png|Rockhopper's Quest PuffleParty2012SnowForts.png|Puffle Party 2012 AprilFoolsParty2012SnowForts.png|April Fools' Party 2012 Snow Forts during Construction of Earth Day Party 2012.png|Earth Day 2012 construction SnowFortsEarthDay2012.png|Earth Day 2012 MedievalParty2012SnowFortsConstruction.png|Medieval Party 2012 construction MedievalParty2012SnowForts.png|Medieval Party 2012 SF City hall MSHT.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 UltimateJam2012SnowForts.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam AdventureParty2012SnowForts.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Fair 2012 Snow Forts.png|The Fair 2012 Snow Forts during the Construction of Halloween Party 2012.png|Halloween Party 2012 construction Snow Forts HP 2012.PNG|Halloween Party 2012 BlackOutForts.PNG|Operation: Blackout (Phase #1) Snow Forts Phase 2 Snow.PNG|Operation: Blackout (Phase #2) Snow Forts Op.Blackout.PNG|Operation Blackout aftermath Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts.PNG|Holiday Party 2012 2013 New Year 2013 Forts.png|New Year's Day 2013 Snow Forts during Prehistoric Party 2013 Construction.png|Prehistoric Party 2013 construction Snow Forts during Prehistoric Party 2013.png|Prehistoric Party 2013 Snow_Forts_Hollywood_Party.png|Hollywood Party Snow_Forts_Puffle_Party_2013.png|Puffle Party 2013 MSHT2013ConstructionSnowForts.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction MarvelSuperHeroTakeover2013SnowForts.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 SnowFOrtsCJ2013.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 MU_Takeover_Snow_Forts.png|Monsters University Takeover TBM Summer Jam Snow Forts.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Forest_Medieval_Party.png|Medieval Party 2013 Halloween2013SnowForts.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleSnowForts.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday13forts.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 SF New Years 2014.png|New Year's Day 2014 AfterHolidayParty2013SnowForts.png|Holiday Party 2013 aftermath SnowFortsBeforePrehistoricParty2014.png|Prehistoric Party 2014 construction (Week #1) PrePrehistoricParty2014Week2.png|During and 1 week before the Prehistoric Party 2014. TheFair2014Forts.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTour9.png|Muppets World Tour FortsPuffleParty2014.png|Puffle Party 2014 FutureParty2014SnowForts.png|Future Party construction SnowFortsFutureParty.png|Future Party Penguin Cup 2014 Pre Rooms Forts.png|Penguin Cup construction SnowFortsPenguinCup.png|Penguin Cup Day_10.png|Penguin Cup after Team Sharks won. Frozen Party Forts.png|Frozen Party Frozen Party Snow Forts (Frozen).png|Frozen Party (frozen) Halloween2013SnowForts.png|Halloween Party 2014 Pirateforts.png|Pirate Party 2014 Merry Walrus Snow Forts.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 Fortstarwarsrebels.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudio_Party_2015_Construction_Rooms_Forts.png|SoundStudio Party construction Ssforts.png|SoundStudio Party Pi Day Snow Forts.png|Pi Day Puffle Party 2015 Snow Forts.png|Puffle Party 2015 Snow Forts Cave Maze 2015.png|Cave Maze Frozen Party Forts.png|Frozen Fever Party Frozen Party Snow Forts (Frozen).png|Frozen Fever Party (frozen) Rainbow Puffle Party Snow Forts.png|Rainbow Puffle Party SnowForts11June2015.png|The Snow Forts as of June 11, 2015. Festival of Snow 2015 construction Snow Forts.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction. FestivalOfSnowForts.PNG|Festival of Snow 2015 Other SnowFortsIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen on the Map. Holiday Party Map Icon Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. HolidayParty2013SnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Holiday Party 2013. MuppetsWorldTourSnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014SnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. FuturePartySnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen in the future. PenguinCupSnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Penguin Cup. FrozenPartySnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Frozen Party. SnowFortsHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Halloween Party 2014. PirateParty2014SnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Pirate Party 2014. StarWarsRebelsTakeoverSnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover. SoundStudioPartySnowFortsMapIcon.png|The Snow Forts as seen during the SoundStudio Party. Names in other languages SWF *Snow Forts Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Rooms Category:2005